Breach
by Kurjuus
Summary: 40 years after the defeat of Aizen and his espada, now what has happend in the time that Ichigo and Rukia went back to the real world and disconnected with Soul Society?


This is a fan-fiction that tells us about 40 years after the battle with Aizen (of which I assume that they won). It'll have a whole new plot to it and that means it will have new characters as well, so to make things easier for me and not having to put you through boring character descriptions every time, I will put a list of the new characters that appear in the chapter. I will explain them when I created them and otherwise I'll mention that they are owned by Tite Kubo, who owns the original bleach story. So, that about explains it all… enjoy!  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Kurosaki Ichigo - Tite Kubo  
Kuchiki Rukia - Tite Kubo  
Kurosaki Kazuto (14, looks like Ichigo only he has shoulder length, black hair) - Kurjuus  
Kurosaki Hikari Hisana (7, looks like an exact copy of Rukia but with Ichigo's brown eyes) -Kurjuus  
Kuchiki Byakuya -Tite Kubo  
Urahara Koji (20, Urahara with brown hair nobody knows who the mother is and Kisuke diseased) -Kurjuus  
Abarai Renji - Tite Kubo  
Watanabe Ferexu [Felix] (23,shoulder length, wild, blue hair that stands in every direction and small yellow eyes. He wears the usual shinigami clothing and a black headband. He is lieutenant of squad 2) - Kurjuus

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 - The New Soul Society  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"Kazuto! Hikari! Let's go! Are you ready to go, Rukia?" Rukia grabbed two of the three bags that stood in the hallway and nodded. "Ok..ah!" a young girl jumped into Ichigo's arms and grinned towards him. "Ah, Hikari! That shinigami robe suits you perfectly!" all of the people in the room wore shinigami clothing, including the boy that now walked down the stairs with a relatively small bag. "Yo..." he said and waved at his parents. "Okay, were all set it seems. Let's go then." they left their warm home and went outside. It was midnight in Karakura Town, and Ichigo and his family were leaving home with packed bags, filled with important belongings. They walked away without looking back, except for the fourteen year old boy. He stared at the sign that told that the house was sold. "Are you coming, Kazuto?" Rukia asked quietly, even though they could not be heard or seen by the neighbourhood so there was no reason to whisper. "I'm coming!" Kazuto called back and ran after his family.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"You know the drill Kurosaki-San." "Yes, thank you Koji. Kids, say thank you to Koji." "Thank you, Urahara-Dono!" the kids said. Koji nodded and opened the gate. "You're welcome, Kurosaki-San. Oh, on the other side, the lieutenant of squad 2 will be waiting. He will lead you to your new home." "Ah, okay, thank you Koji." Koji nodded as the Kurosaki family left through the gate.  
Rukia held Hikari in her arms while Ichigo and Kazuto carried the bags as they ran forward to the end of the tunnel, jumping through the light as they reached the end of it.

"Close one!" Ichigo said as he saw the gate closing behind them, "Everyone okay? Rukia? Hikari? Kazuto?" Everyone nodded. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I assume?" a male voice spoke to them. Everybody looked up at the blue haired person that had just appeared before them. He was at least one head taller than Ichigo making the kids impressed by his still calm appearance. He had a friendly way of speaking. It was easy to get to trust this guy but, who was he? "Yes, that's me. We're here to move into our new home, here, in seireitei. Omaeda would come and take us there." The shinigami raised his eyebrow. "I believe you were informed that the second squad lieutenant would come to pick you up. Omaeda-San has retired, just as his captain," he waited for the newly given information to sink in and then continued, "I am Omaeda's successor: Nii Bantai Fuku Taichou, Watanabe Ferexu." Ichigo shook Felix' hand: "Kurosaki Ichigo, you seem to know me. These are my son, daughter and wife: Kurosaki Kazuto, Kurosaki Hikari Hisana and Kuchiki Rukia." "Kuchiki?" Felix questioned in disbelieve. "You're family of Byakuya? In that case, I believe I will have to take you to his home as soon as possible. Now I finally understand why you were allowed to move into the same area as the captain." he laughed and showed them to their home.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

"Roku Bantai Taichou?" "Yes?" "Watanabe Ferexu, lieutenant of squad 2. Am I allowed to enter with guests?" "Depends..." the monotone voice of Byakuya responded. "Nii-Sama? It's me and my family, are we allowed entrance?" there was a short period of silence and then the door opened. "Oy, Renji!" Ichigo waved at him and Renji grinned. "Ichigo! Rukia! Kuchiki Taichou is waiting inside." he said and walked inside allowing all of them to enter. "I'll be taking my leave then." Watanabe said and bid all of them farewell as he left."Rukia, Kurosaki... " Byakuya spoke, "Are these your children?" "Haii, Nii-sama." Rukia responded. The children bowed towards Byakuya. "I see..." Byakuya said. "Byakuya… " Ichigo started and waited for the response that didn't come. After noticing that, he continued, "Why is that Soi Fon and Omaeda have left their squad?" "They all retired. Everyone who had a child to take over or any other successor, retired. This is since 25 years ago.""So that means..." "I'm one of the only two captains left that were in captain position the last time you were here, Kurosaki Ichigo." an awkward silence fell which was broken by Kazuto. "So, if you get a successor, you will retire too...right, Kuchiki-sama?" "Correct...and I'm afraid that I did not catch your name..." "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-sama," Kazuto stood up and pulled his sister up so that they could bow again. Kazuto knew that a taichou was a highly respected person in seireitei so he took respectful actions."I'm Kurosaki Kazuto and this is my younger sister, Kurosaki Hikari Hisana." "It's an honor to meet Kuchiki-Sama." Hikari added, noticing that she had to act respectful. Rukia and Ichigo quickly looked Byakuya's way, whose face suddenly had turned to an extreme colour of white. Kazuto did not quite get what he had done wrong until: "Hi...Hisana..." Byakuya muttered, "You've named your daughter after… your elder sister..." "I did..." Rukia replied. And yet another awkward silence fell. "Hisana-San, I want you to learn how to use a zanpakto, and so I want you to do, Kazuto-Kun." Byakuya said. Everyone understood the meaning of these words and everyone agreed to the order given. It was then that Ichigo realized something: "Byakuya, you said that every captain had a child to take over from him or her so that he or she could retire...but...Soi ...Yoru…" He looked at Rukia in disbelieve, losing the words to tell what was on his mind. Rukia looked as puzzled as he did. "We do not quite understand either how she got a successor, as far as we know, it is her child who successes her. Soi Fon, however seems very cold to her child. All the motherly feelings come from Yoruichi who has gone with Soi Fon." Ichigo nodded. "Anyway, tomorrow, I will send you two off to the training grounds," Byakuya said to the children, "I will now have some night rest. You should get some as well. Good night." Byakuya left the room and Renji let the family out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that would be chapter 1 a.k.a the introduction to this fan-fiction that I titled Breach.  
Please be patient for chapter 2!

Kurjuus


End file.
